Re:Birth
re:Birth is a storyline written by Violetofen4. Background During the Second Zombie War, several small groups, including Nazi Zombies Plus Wiki, were surviving together as one, but when the zombies leaked into their facilities, the admins of NZP scattered far, far away from each other. The player character must bring them all back together to defeat Edward Richtofen, the mastermind behind this villainy. The player character has many side quests they must complete in order to complete the storyline, such as installing the Artificial Intelligence Database, and destroying many of the boss zombies. Maps The map is one huge overworld, similar but 5x as large as TranZit (almost as if combined with Skyrim's overworld layout), with different segments. In general it is a large forest with towns and paths along the way. *Shadow Skyscraper *The Forest (main portion of maps) *Burning Village *Cemetary *Neunhundert Todesfälle *Lava Lake *Medic Cabin (can also be played on Grief or Survival) *Violet's Cove *Spirit Realm These areas are unlocked after completion of the storyline: *CIA Base *Tavern (can also be played on Survival or Turned) *Windows (can also be played on Survival or Turned) Characters *'Player character '- a customizable character you play as in the storyline. He/she has an unknown relation to the zombie invasion in which you discover later that you were a 935 member in a past life. *'Ebon Shadowshot' - Ebon is the temporary leader of the scattered remains of Shadow Skyscraper, the previous base of operations for NZP. He's sort of like your mentor for 5 seconds of the game. *'EternalBlaze' - EB (as nicknamed by Violet), is located in Burning Village, to which he fled with ZH115. He was nearly killed by the boss zombie, Yuri Thatcher, but rescued by ZH and the player character. He escorts you to The Cemetary to search for DeadRaiser. *'Zombiehunter115 '- ZH115 is a loyal and dedicated user who is temporary body guard and the rescuer of EB when Yuri Thatcher is changed into a zombie and attacks them. *'DeadRaiser' - Dead is an admin, and one of Magma-Man's most trusted users of NZP. DeadRaiser has hidden in a tiny bunker underneath one of the tombs, and you have to move the tombstone in order to find him. He seems to be worried the most for the other users, but still one of the strongest fighters. He and Violetofen4 seem to be best friends. *'Crystar800 '- Crystar is found lingering outside the cemetary. He and DeadRaiser had mistakingly get split up at the cemetary, so he helps you search and is glad to be reuinted with his fellow users. *'900bv '- BV is a docile young man with bright ideas, but not afraid to gut the hellpig zombies when needed. He's an everybody's friend kind of guy. *'Bountyhunter1774 '- Bounty used to be a good, nice user, but grew violent under the influence of Richtofen. He lashed out at Violet, who was only minorly injured and managed to escape up a tree, which sent him off to try to kill everyone else with his sickle. He's killed by the player character. *'Camalex98 '- Cam is just a purely evil individual with the instincts to murder brutally. He's killed by the Player Character if you encounter him in the woods. *'TheDoc115 - '''Doc is very sweet but often outspoken or confused. He's the most caring guy you can find around NZP, and less willing to kill anyone he knew as a human. *'Magma-Man - Magma-Man does not like it when you call him "Mags." He'd prefer Magma-Man, or Violet's pet name for him, Vissy. He's the leader of NZP, very straightforward and cheerful, but can be cold and hateful when provoked. *'Violetofen4 - '''Violet is the last admin who is rescued during the events of the timeline. She's kind of a loner but hyperactive and crudely sarcastic. Usually laidback but has a violent temper (as she always says, "Violet is one letter short from Violent~"), but the best friend of DeadRaiser. Also has a good taste for sweets and would do anything for a Jolly Rancher. *'Edward Richtofen - evil commander of the Zombie Army, will stop at nothing to destroy all life. Plot The player character is awakened by Ebon Shadowshot in the Shadow Skyscraper, who gives him a strange new type of Ray Gun (Zephyr's Ray Gun) and explains why he/she has come to the wiki's old base, and gives him or her the first quest, to find EternalBlaze and DeadRaiser. The player character is shown the secret entrance/exit in which to return the admins to. The cutscene ends, and they are to take the elevator down to The Forest. From there, they have 3 paths they can take, but it is suggested for new players to the re:Birth storyline to follow the path to Burning Village. Upon entrance, there is a huge boss zombie attacking ZH115. You have to assist him in killing the boss, Yuri Thatcher, then he will take you to EB, who sprained his wrist and was temporarily unable to use a gun. Nonetheless, he escorts you to the cemetary. Once you enter the Cemetary, Crystar800 is found. Crystar explains that zombies are everywhere at the Cemetary, and he and DeadRaiser mistakingly got split up. You have to search the tombstones for Dead, which is done by clicking X on each one. Some contain nothing, and others contain a few points or ammunition. Once you make it to one of the smaller, tombs, it pushes aside to reveal DeadRaiser, who calls out for you to give him a lift back out. Now you must return to Shadow Skyscraper. From there, Ebon Shadowshot takes an account of the users present, then makes a comment on how Camalex98 and Daniel Smith have probably been released by Richtofen and are roaming the map. DeadRaiser asks about Violetofen4 and 900bv, stating that, "They're probably fighting themselves to death out there." Ebon sends DeadRaiser and the player character out again to search for 900bv and Magma-Man. You have the choice of the side-quest to kill Camalex, which is recommended to prevent a larger quest later. From there you go to Neunhundert Todesfälle, a small town in which BV is sharpening a knife. He claims that no zombies can get through here. As you and DeadRaiser are leaving with him, Bountyhunter1774, turned completely insane by Richtofen's dark powers, lunges in attack, screaming about the player character being connected to 935. You have to repeatedly stab him in the stomach in order to kill him off for good. As the player character, now with 900bv and Dead, head off, you discover a small cabin where TheDoc115, a chat moderator of NZP, has been sort of in a hellhole of zombies. After helping him clear off the horde, he reveals that he encountered both Magma-Man and Violetofen4 passing through. He joins your party in search of the rest of the users. At Lava Lake, Magma-Man is found struggling against Daniel Smith, who has targeted NZP as an enemy. You can only kill him with the Zephyr's Ray Gun in 10 shots. Around Daniel Smith's neck is found a strange necklace with a glowing orb, revealed to be corrupted 115, changed into 511 by Richtofen. Magma-Man is escorted back with everyone else, to which Ebon Shadowshot is pleased to be reuinted. All seems well until everyone realizes they completely forgot to go get Violet. Doc and the player character head off into a post-apocolyptic, former paradise now known in short as "Violet's Cove". There are few zombies to clear out but you find her partially injured with an infected arm, which is bound in thick bandages. There is a heartfelt reuinion back at Shadow Skyscraper, to which is quickly shortened during a sudden time-space rip which drags them all into the Spirit Realm, where they all immediately recognize Richtofen. Richtofen attempts to kill off the Player Character in the immediacy with a fast zombie, but Violet kills it with a shotgun shell. It is revealed to the public that the Player Character is a reincarnation of Ludvig Maxis, sent into the world to destroy Richtofen, and that his dying spirit was so strong that he had the will to save mankind once and for all. Richtofen is beaten back and destroyed by all of NZP. All of them after the success of the completion of their task, are sent back to their normal world. In the epilogue, all the villains are singing the Bottles of Beer on the wall song while sitting in a small dark room, while Richtofen sobs at the horror of his demise, to which Camalex tells him to shut up. The game cuts to black. From here on out, you can now explore the Overworld with the characters and complete all the sub plots (as listed below.) After beating all the subplots, you are able to play the game again on the "Master Veteran" mode, which would be then unlocked. Transcripts Prologue Transcript 1 Transcript 2 Transcript 3 Transcript 4 Transcript 5